Hoshi
Lord Slug (Sometimes refer to as just Slug) is a Namekian and the antagonist of the fourth Dragon Ball Z Film, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. it is explained that he is of the "Super Nameks" and like the others he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around 261 Age. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conquer of planets, using terra-freeze and other methods to capture entire worlds. in Dragon Ball SF, he is the antagonist of the first film, Dragon Ball SF: The White Star Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Z: 'Early Life:' part of main title screen for the film showcases what appears to be cave drwaings of a giant namekian, evidently Lord Slug, as well as a creature with wings. it is unknown of what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshipping Slug. there are two different, conflicting versions of Slug's origin. the first told in the japanese dub, states that Slug was sent off Planet Namek as baby, to Planet Slug, much like Kami was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysm affecting his home planet. but he had a rare Namekian Mutantion since his birth, one that made him pure evil. probably related to the mutation, he was also very powerful, a kind of Namekian called a Super Namek. the second account told in the Funimation Dub, states that Slug was born and lived on the original Planet Namek sometime prior to the climate change that wiped out almost all Namekians. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. they were known as Super Nameks, but soon became intoxicated by their new power and begin to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. with the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moved on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of the these Super Nameks. in any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soliders in Planet Slug. he used his troops to conquer planets freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He later altered the planets to turn them into giant spaceships, and used them to move on to his next target. he went on conquering more and more planets for centuries. 'Arrival On Earth:' in the movie, Dragon Ball Z "Lord Slug", Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a finger beam for remarking his age. as his soldiers start to fall, Slug leaves the ship and his Generals (Angila, Wings & Medamatcha) knocks Gohan out. he sees the Four Star Ball on his hat and sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Lord Slug scientists then start Terra-Freezing the planet and reshaping it as a spaceship. When his remaining Henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku with his Power Of Darkness. But, Goku Transforms into the False Super Saiyan Form for the 1st time (and so far only) time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. However, Goku reverts to his normal form. Slug rips off his damaged arm and it regenerates, revealing himself to be a Namekian, also removing his helmet. Slug then transforms into A Great Namek, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get back up and try to fight fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain as Namekians are weak against high pitched noise because of their large ears, Slug Experiencing more pain than usual because of his size incease. Piccolo takes the opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku the fights Slug again. using Kaio Ken, Goku overpowers Slug's size and penetrates him, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and sends him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Believing Slug to be Dead, Goku sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the Terra-Freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an atempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku Managed to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create A Spirit Bomb which is used to knock Slug straight towards his Terra-Freeze Satellite, destroying it and finally defeating Slug. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Namekians Category:Characters